


Emma seeks the Aid of the Queen

by themillersdaughtersmistress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comic, F/F, FTL AU, warning: hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersdaughtersmistress/pseuds/themillersdaughtersmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic made for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma seeks the Aid of the Queen

_I’ve come to seek the official aid of the Queen._

_~_

_Send him my declaration of war._


End file.
